Naruto's Party
by Gaara123
Summary: It's naruto birthday and Sasuke forget i suck at this
1. Chapter 1

If you don't like **yaoi** get the **fuck of my story's dick** for those of you how do read it please review.

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke wake up!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Naruto i'm tied you keep me up late last night." Sasuke said heavy with sleep. Not knowing it was October 10 Naruto's birthday. And that Naruto was expecting something **big.**

"Uke i'm going to the store with Choji later" Naruto said teasingly.

"Stop calling me uke" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto got in the shower as Sasuke made himself some breakfast not caring if Naruto wanted any.

"Sasuke come join me!" yelled Naruto from the bathroom.

"no" said Naruto in a stoic voice.

"What? Your no fun." replied Naruto.

"you had your fun last night." Sasuke said in defense to what Naruto said.

"Well I want more!" argued the horny blond.

"Well..."Sasuke was interrupted by the doorbell.

Sasuke opened the door and invited the guest in.

"Your boyfriend ready?" asked the guest.

"No he just got out the shower he is in the room now getting dressed" said Sasuke with a blank expression.

Naruto entered the room "i'm ready Choji"

Naruto and Choji walked to the door Naruto turned to bid farewell to Sasuke in a teasing way said "bye uke"

As they left Sasuke slammed the door letting Naruto know he was mad as They walked toward Choji's car. It was silent for a while until Choji broke it with a question.

"So Naruto what's Sasuke so what do you think Sasuke will get you for your birthday today."

"I don't know" Naruto said with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe he'll give you the best sex ever and use all the tricks."Choji said erotically

Naruto blushed at what Choji said thinking that it couldn't get any better cause what Sasuke do now leaves Naruto worn-out. They got out and walked to the first store they ran into Sai.

"Naruto!" Sai said unexpectedly.

"oh, Sai!"

"What are you doing here?" Sai asked.

"Me and Choji are shopping." Naruto said smiling.

As Naruto and Choji started to walk away Sai grabbed Naruto.

"Naruto..." looking into his azure eyes, tempted him to take him right their.

"Sure the more the merrier." Naruto replied.

As they walked into the store Sai planed for the moment Naruto would be alone he would make his move on him.

"Naruto come look at this!" Sai said eagerly.

When they were nearly alone Naruto would go toward something that caught his eye. But something caught his eye in the corner. Unknown to Naruto, Sai watched him with a devious glare. Sai followed him, when they were alone he could put his plan into action and he did. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Sai what are you do..." that was all Naruto could get out before Sai kissed him.

"Naruto I love you and I don't want you With Sasuke." explained Sai

Sai kissed him again and let his free hand wonder getting a fell of Naruto's body. Naruto struggled and pushed Sai away swiftly and went toward Choji and pulled him out the door.

"Naruto why are we leaving?" Choji asked.

"I thought you might be hungry" Naruto said

"Kinda" replied Choji

"so lets go"

Naruto looked back at Sai and keep walking.

**chapter 1 is done please review**


	2. setup

While Naruto, Sasuke could relax and have some peace and quite. When Sasuke got out of the shower he heard a knock at the door. As he walked toward the door he yelled "Naruto you forgot your key again."

Shortly he realized that it was to soon for Naruto to return from shopping. When he opened the door Gaara and Neji were standing their with bags.

"What with the bags?" Sasuke asked.

"So you forgot his birthday is today." Gaara said bluntly

Sasuke had completely forgot about Naruto birthday and now understands why Naruto was so energetic earlier. Sasuke looked as he always did and invited them in.

"So what do you have planned?" Neji asked

Sasuke looked at Neji and was about to reply but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Neji get the door." Gaara demanded. Neji quickly responded and opened the door.

"Hi! Sas...Neji" Said the blond

"Ino what wrong?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"Hey! Sakura, Ino what have you two been up to."

"Oh Sasuke! Nothing much." Sakura replied

" So what do you have planned for today?" Ino asked.

The room fell silent as Neji glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke isn't ready, he completely forgot about it." Gaara said.

"WHAT!!!" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"You forgot his birthday, ah man I don't think he would forget yours."

Ino said loudly.

"He did." Sasuke said

"Did he make it up to you?" Sakura asked

"Yeah." Sasuke said with a pleasing smile

"How did he make it up exactly?"Neji asked blushing

Sasuke starred off remembering the hot sex between them and how Naruto fucked him so hard he broke the backboard on the bed.

"Sasuke, what did happen?" Ino asked

"Nothing much." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Well we might as well get started setting up. Sakura could you make a cake." Said Sasuke in a demanding voice.

"Sure, do you know when he'll be back?" Sakura asked

"He's with Choji right." A voice said

"Shikamaru! When did you get here?" Ino asked loudly

As Shikamaru explained Gaara and Neji went into Sasuke and Naruto's room.

"Gaara, what are we doing here" Neji asked. Neji already knew what was about to happen by the look in Gaara's eye.

"shut up." Gaara demanded

Gaara pushed Neji on the bed, laid on top of him and kissed him. Neji tried to stop him but he was over powered. Gaara nibbled at Neji's lower lip wanting entry, Neji opened his mouth slightly Gaara pushed his tongue in to explore Neji's mouth. Gaara slowly moved his hand under Neji's close, Neji clutch to Gaara in pleasure. Gaara slowly started removing Neji clothes, as he did he kissed Neji's abdomen slowly until Neji's shirt was completely off. Gaara then took his own off, and then undid Neji's pants to find an erect cock. Gaara soon began to suck on it making Neji moan loudly.

"Gaara...stop some...one might...hear us!" Neji said slowly

Gaara stopped and looked at Neji "they wont hear us if you would shut up!" With that being said Gaara went back to what he was doing. Neji started moaning, Gaara tried to put his hand over Neji's mouth but Neji garbed Gaara arm and pulled him up.

Gaara was now on his back as Neji was unzipping his pants to find Gaara's erect cock Neji rapped his mouth around it and started sucking it. Gaara arched his back, head tilted back and moaning in pleasure.

"Gaara they'll hear you" Neji said

shortly after Neji garbed the sheets and tied Gaara to the bed by his hands. Neji rapped Gaara's legs around his waist and pushed his cock into Gaara's rear. Neji then garbed Gaara's cock and started pumping it.

"Gaara, could you go...where did he go?" Ino asked

"Neji's gone too!" Sakura included

A loud sound was heard from the room that caught everyone's attention. At that moment the room fell silent, but shortly after Sasuke broke it.

"I'll go check it out." Sasuke went toward the room and opened the door. When he saw what made the noise he was shocked to see Gaara being tied to the bed. Sasuke did not say a word to them, he just left silently. When he got back to the others he told them what the noise was.

"Maybe I should check this out!" Shikamaru said smirking

Gaara came in Neji's hand and jerked his arms down fast breaking the backboard

"Gaara you broke the backboard!" Neji said loudly

Gaara was now free and could now be forceful to Neji, he garbed Neji and said "clean me up!"

At that moment Shikamaru walked in and witnessed Neji licking the cum off Gaara's stomach. Shikamaru's jaw dropped at that sight of Neji licking the creamy cum off Gaara's smooth.

"Don't worry we'll buy them a new one just fuck me."Gaara replied

Shikamaru left the room and Sasuke had heard what went down.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm sure he did something for him." A energetic voice said

"But...what if he didn't Kiba" Hinata replied in a timed voice

"Knowing Sasuke he might have forgot!" A dull voice said

" come on Kakashi give Sasuke a break!" A man said

"okay Iruka!" Kakashi said while garbing Irika's ass.

"Here we are, oh shit the doors open." Iruka said loudly

"Look lets just act like nothing happened." Kiba said in a low voice. Hinata looked at Kiba knowing that they already heard them.

"Their's no point we all heard you." Shikamaru said to the group unexpected.

The group walked in and looked around at the house that looked like it always did. "So he forgot" said a girl from the group.

"Tenten...that was...mean." Hinata said.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke" Tenten said while hugging Hinata and stroking her breast gently.

"Hey, Shikamaru wheres Choji?" Kiba asked.

"Shopping with Naruto." Shikamaru replied.

"Which will give us sometime to setup." Sakura said

"So what's the theme?" Kakashi asked in a dull voice

"A orgy party" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Do you think he'll be up for that?" Ino asked

"All I got to do is get him in the mood." Sasuke said.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Iruka asked

"Simple he wanted to fuck in the shower earlier, so all I got to do is get him in the shower and the rest is easy." Sasuke said

"What makes you think he'll do it with us here." Sakura asked

"you all will wait in the bed room."

"With Gaara and Neji, Gaara will kill us if we disturb them." Ino said trembling.

"And want...he...need cloths?" Hinata asked

"Don't worry about that after what I do he's not gonna stop!" Sasuke said with a naughty smirk on his face.

"Cake's done" Sakura included loudly.

The room door opened and Neji walked out breathing hard, he noticed that everyone was look at him. Shortly after he felt a hand on his back and a voice ask him whats wrong.

"Gaara, do you think they heard us?" Neji asked in a low voice.

Gaara looked around before looking at Neji.

"Told you they would hear you."

"Maybe they heard you when you broke the backboard!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke eyebrow twitched as he glared at the two who just fucked in his room.

"We'll pay for that" Neji included after seeing the look on Sasuke's face

"Don't worry about it, it was already broke." Sasuke said.

"So, What's the plan for the party?" Neji asked

"An orgy party." a plain voice said

"Shino are serious!" Neji said loudly

"Yeah!" Kiba said energetically

"See Gaara you could have waited!" Neji said looking down at Gaara

"Shut up."Gaara said turn his head from Neji

"Kiba why are you so excited you don't have anybody to fuck." kakashi said in a cruel way

"Kakashi that was mean go apologizes, or you'll have no one to fuck today." Iruka said grabbing Kakashi's shirt and pulled him closer

Kiba walked out of the house remembering when he was with Sai and recalled that Sai wanted Naruto. In other words he couldn't be with Sai if Naruto was available but since Naruto is with Sasuke Sai was all alone.

"Kiba, hey sorry for what I said back their."

"It's okay." Kiba replied

Kiba continued to walk toward his car

"How did you two leave the bed" Sasuke asked

"The sheets need to be washed but we made the bed" Gaara answer

"You made a bed with sheets covered in cum!" Sasuke yelled.

He told Gaara to wash the sheets and, Gaara forced Neji to. Once that was done the only thing left to do was to wait for Naruto and Choji to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

2 hours later Naruto returned home and everyone ran to the room to hide, Sasuke waited for the door to open. Shortly after the door opened and as soon as Naruto closed the door Sasuke pinned Naruto to the door and kissed him deeply.

"Sasuke, wait what are you doing?" Naruto asked breathing hard

"Kissing you." Sasuke said before kissing Naruto again. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand and lead Naruto to the bathroom. Once they got there Sasuke pinned Naruto to the wall again an begin to undress him.

"Are you having fun now." Sasuke asked

"yeah" Naruto replied. Sasuke then took Naruto pants off.

"Are you having fun now" he reinstated before taking Naruto's erection into his mouth which made Naruto moan loudly.

"I guess that a yes"

Sasuke then pushed Naruto into the shower and took off his own cloths and turning on the water and got in. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and turned Naruto around and put his hard cock in to Naruto's ass. Moaning loudly Naruto thought that since it was his birthday that he should be fucking Sasuke not Sasuke fucking him. Sasuke started slowly pumped Naruto's cock as he thrust his cock in Naruto's ass.

"Sasuke I'm gonna cum"

With that being said Sasuke stopped, pulled his cock out, grabbed a towel and left. Naruto yelled at Sasuke asking were he was going and commanded him to come and finish. When Sasuke didn't stop Naruto ran after him not expecting his friends to be there. When he realized they were there he dashed behind Sasuke.

"Why are all of you here" Naruto asked peeking from behind Sasuke

"It's your birthday so were here for the party" Sakura said

"Sasuke did you know about this"

"Yeah I planned it" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"You remembered!" Naruto said with a smile on his face only to be crushed by Gaara saying "no he forgot, Neji and I reminded him"

"You forgot my birthday" Naruto said, forgetting he was nude, pushed Sasuke aside and tried to punch him but Sasuke had Naruto on the ground. Sasuke's towel had flew off and Naruto's erection was slowly raising and Sasuke's did the same.

"I forgot to tell you"

"What?"

"It's an orgy party"

"Sasuke you impulsive bastard, what the hell makes you think I will do that" Naruto protested

"Your were ready this morning, in the shower and judging from your erection i'd say your ready now"

"You bastard don't say that out loud" Naruto said embarrassed

"Why not they were her the whole time"

"Can...we...get started" Hinata said

"Sure but first I'm gonna get dressed" Naruto said

Sasuke kissed Naruto and got off him and Naruto walked in to the room erect and everything. Naruto put on a pair of pants and a shirt and left. As he left he told Sasuke to get dressed, but Sasuke protested.

"Sasuke put some cloths on, now!" Naruto yelled

"Why it just more to take off"

"Put some cloths on the party hasn't started yet"

"Gaara and Neji started it earlier in our bed"

"And it was hot" Gaara imputed

"WHAT THE FUCK! I should be the first one fucking in here" Naruto yelled

"Naruto stop bitching and lets get the party started, and Sasuke put some damn cloths on" Kakashi said slipping his hand in Iruka's pants

"Sure let the party begin" Naruto said walking over to Sasuke and pulled him in the room.

"Sasuke put some cloths on"

"dress me of you want me dressed so badly"

"Sasuke if you want to fuck me you'll dress your self"

"In the shower and this morning you was the one wanting to fuck and now you must be craving for me, I'm on the bed naked how easy can it be"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and walk out cussing under his breath as he walked in to the kitchen, a few moments later Sasuke came out the room. He approached Naruto from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, but Naruto pulled away and walked to a chair. Naruto sat down and quickly noticed the action across from him, seeing this made him think about how right Sasuke was. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the refrigerator door closing and a knock at the door. Naruto watched Shino as he opened the door, arms wrapped around Shino as he was entangled in a kiss and fell to the floor. Naruto watched as Sasuke came up next to his ear and whispered "we can do that and more". Sasuke hand wondered down to Naruto's crouch as he licked his ear, Naruto shivered at the contact.

"Sasuke I wa..." Naruto was interrupted by a yell from his friends by his friends on the floor. Everyone was fucking Ino and Sakura were on the sofa, Shino and Kankuro were in front of the door, Shikamaru and Choji are in the kitchen, and Kakashi and Iruka were no where to be found.

"Sasuke I want i..." Naruto was interrupted again by another knock at the door. Naruto got up to get the door but couldn't open it because of Shino and Kankuro.

"Hey could you two fooly cooly somewhere else" Naruto asked the two entangled twinks

"Hey Naruto I'm back" Kiba said with a large grin on his face

"Kiba you were here"

"Yeah"

"Umm Naruto what kind of party is this" said the panel boy

"Oh Sai,...its a sexy party"Naruto replied

Sai looked at Naruto and thought to himself that if couldn't get better. Sai slowly looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him with murderous intent.

"come in" Naruto said

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Sai grabbed Kiba and did the same and glared at Sasuke and Sasuke and Sasuke glared back, the two in the middle had no clue to what was going on.

3 hours later the party was still going on but Naruto fell asleep on the sofa the party was still going smooth until Sasuke saw Sai feel up Naruto up. Sasuke grabbed Sai and punched him, Sai stumbled into a table and fell into it. Naruto popped up not knowing what was going on, saw Sai charging at Sasuke but Naruto intervened. With that being done the party ended.


	4. da gift

Now since the party was over and Kiba could not be heard sobbing as he felt betrayed by Sai. Kakashi was also mad because the party ended before he had his fun and he knew Iruka wouldn't be in the mood when they arrived home.

"SASUKE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO START A FIGHT!"

"He was touching you"

"And"

"I don't want him touching you"

"Well, well..." Naruto was interrupted by a kiss.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke kissed Naruto

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto sofa and brought him into a deep kiss. Naruto tries to push Sasuke off himself but Sasuke overpower him. Sasuke brakes the kiss and looks at Naruto. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke and confesses to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I love you to" Naruto said before engaging another deep kiss.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him to the room and tossed him on the bed and continued kissing him. Naruto slid hands up Sasuke shirt rubbing against his smooth skin. Sasuke moved to let Naruto take his shirt off completely. Naruto sat up and took his own shirt off and Sasuke put Naruto nipple into his mouth and suck on it gently.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned

Sasuke slowly moved down toward Naruto's pants and took his pants off.

"Naruto how bout we finishes what we started"

"Yeah, but let me start"

"No"

"That wasn't a request" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him into a kiss before rolling him onto his back.

"I will start"

Naruto took Sasuke's pants off and took Sasuke's cock into his mouth.

"Damn it Naruto don't grab my dick so hard"

Naruto looked at Sasuke before licking Sasuke erect cock up and putting it all the way in to his mouth. Sasuke moaned putting his hand in Naruto's hair.

"Naruto I'm cuming" Sasuke moaned as me came into Naruto's mouth. Naruto drunk it all, kissed Sasuke deeply and rolled over.

"Now its your turn" Naruto said pushing Sasuke down

"Ok" Sasuke said taking Naruto's cock into his mouth.

"Good" Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's head. Naruto pushed Sasuke's head all the way down on his cock. When Naruto took his hand Sasuke started to suck the head, Naruto moaned as he arched his back and came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke stopped most of the cum with his tongue and rolled his tongue around Naruto's head.

"Sasuke let me cum" Naruto said throwing the pillows of the bed. Sasuke put his finger under his tongue so he could take his mouth of Naruto's dick.

"No" Sasuke said as he positioned his self at Naruto's hole.

"Dammit Sasuke let me enjoy the pleasure" With that being said Sasuke shoved his cock in Naruto which made Naruto grab the sheets and moan loudly. Sasuke thrust into Naruto as he pumped his cock. After a while Sasuke released in Naruto, and let Naruto cum also. Sasuke fell next to Naruto kissed him softly and said "Naruto, I love you". Naruto looked into Sasuke eyes and replied "I love you to". Holding each other they both fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
